Ziva
by jethro10
Summary: Holly and Matt go on an afternoon out with Ziva. They find out some intresting things about Ducky. Plus Sophie's motives are finally revealed...


**Ziva**

Holly Gibbs and Matt Haycroft darted about the halls on their walkie talkies.

"Rosefern, do you read me?" asked Matt.

"Copy that Archangel," replied Holly, dashing into a doorway.

"Where did you get that codename?" asked Matt. "It's very good."

"It was Kate's secret service codename," Holly ran towards the kitchen, pulling out one of Matt's toy guns.

"Halt!" growled Matt, running out with her other one. "Who goes there?" Her mother Rosie smiled and held up a plate of chocolate chip cookies.

"Just a mother with some innocent cookies, if you don't believe me, try one," Rosie smiled warmly at them.

"Cor thanks mum," Matt ran over to take one.

"Thank you Mrs Haycroft," replied Holly, running to take one of the cookies. There was a knock on the door and Rosie answered it.

"And you are?" asked Rosie.

"Officer Ziva David, NCIS," Ziva replied.

"Ziva!" Matt had grown very fond of the woman and vice versa.

"Hi Ziva!" Holly said, holding out the plate of cookies. "Do you want one?"

"No thank you," replied Ziva. "I find they aren't that filling. So your father sent me to take you two girls out to lunch. Is that alright Mrs Haycroft."

"Of course it is Miss David," replied Rosie. "I'll just get their coats. I'd ask for ID but the girls clearly know you so I shan't interfere."

NCIS

"I'm starting to wish I'd eaten that cookie," Ziva said twenty minutes later as they walked towards the mall. "I'm so hungry I could eat a goat."

"Not to be rude but the expression my father uses is 'eat a horse'," Matt told her knowingly.

"Idioms," growled Ziva. Being corrected by a four nearly five year old was tremendously annoying to Ziva, but still somehow not as bad as being corrected by Tony.

"So Ziva, can we have pizza for lunch?" asked Holly. "And chips, and ice cream, and doughnuts and…"

"You have clearly been spending too much time with Abby my young friend," Ziva laughed as they entered the mall.

They sat next to a quaint little pizza shop and a waitress came over.

"What do you want?" asked the waitress.

"I'll take a regular margarita," Ziva said. "Girls what do you want?"

"Can I have a meat feast?" asked Matt.

"Can I have a veggie pizza please?" Holly asked.

"Can you do a half and half please, we have a busy afternoon ahead of us," Ziva asked politely.

"Of course ma'am," the waitress said. "May I say what adorable kids you have, are they yours?"

"No Holly is my boss's daughter and Matilda or Matt as she prefers to be called is Holly's friend," Ziva replied. As the waitress moved away Ziva felt a shudder down her back.

"What's wrong Ziva?" Matt asked, sensing she was uncomfortable.

"Somebody is watching us," Ziva growled.

NCIS

Sophie Flanders cursed and ran behind a plant.

"Phase One is complete Miss Reynosa, we've drawn Gibbs out, he is already worried for Holly, is Alejandro setting the trap yet?" asked Sophie.

"No, I contacted Abu Sayyaf," Paloma said on the other end of the phone. "They plan to blow the Cape Feare. I asked them if it were possible to… dispose of Gibbs. Pin Pin Pula shall disguise himself as NCIS agent Abog Galib in the planned arrest they have next week."

"What of the real Abog Galib?" Sophie asked.

"Let's just say he's sitting on something very deadly right now…" Paloma replied with a smile. "Do not let your hatred on NCIS get the better of you. We will succeed, it may take time but I promise you that we will."

"Yes Miss Reynosa," replied Sophie with a smile. She hung up, she didn't enjoy hurting children but after what Gibbs had done to her uncle Pedro, she was going to get him back.

NCIS

"They are gone it seems," Ziva said as their pizzas arrived.

"Mmm, Ziva thanks for bringing us here," Holly chewed on a slice of pizza. Matt nodded in agreement but was too busy trying to cram as slice of pizza down her throat.

When the trio were finished, they decided to go to a little cafe down the road which Ducky had recommended as a good place to take children. It was a quaint little place. The chairs all had silk cushions on and the tables had table cloths.

"Hi ladies, what can I do for you today?" asked the owner, a chubby woman by name of Gertie.

"Yes, we were recommended this place by a friend and I wondered what sort of coffees are there here?" asked Ziva.

"That depends, who's your friend?" asked Gertie. She didn't want to be serving a friend of one of her ruder customers.

"Doctor Donald Mallard, he said he came here with his mother and sister a lot when he was younger in the summers," said Ziva. "He came back once in a while with his niece."

"Good gracious I remember Donald! We were great friends!" smiled Gertie. "Back when me ma owned the shop in the 1940s, his sister Artemis and mom Vicky were right English ladies but Donald, Donald had an eye for the ladies and not much of an eye for the ice cream."

"Oh did he now?" asked Ziva, making a mental note to relay this to Abby and Gibbs when she got back.

"Oh yes, in fact I remember a time when…" Gertie began rambling.

"Is it possible for you to just show me the menu?" asked Ziva, still maintaining a polite tone.

"Oh yes of course," Gertie said. "You must have been bored to death."

"You should hear Ducky when you ask him a question," replied Ziva.

Three hot chocolates and two ice creams later, the trio were on their way.

"Thank you Ziva," said Matt.

"Yeah thanks Ziva," Holly also said.

Ziva thought back to taking Tali on little outings to the opera house and then afterwards for strawberry milkshakes, her favourites. She smiled to herself. It wasn't just Gibbs who was getting a second chance.

**Now we know that Sophie had motive…**

**And Ziva bonded with the kids **

**Hope you liked that and as always;**

**Review!**


End file.
